Hackers
by FemGenjo Sanzo
Summary: Edward is one of the most notorious hackers in the world, but with the most resent job he's given will he give up for ever after he's done? Future AU.
1. Chapter 1

(Edward's POV)

"Ed wake up!" Alphonse yelled.

Alphonse was my younger brother only by a year, but 3in taller.

I rolled over in my bed to see the bedroom door open. I sat up and put my feet on the floor. I then walked down stairs. I walked into the dinning room.

"Morin' Al," I said.

"Morin' Ed," Al said.

There were to plates of food on the table telling me that our bastard of a father had yet to return.

"Al have you picked up my new computer yet?" I asked.

I sat down at the table and started to eat my breakfast.

Al sat down and said, "No not yet Ed. Why do you even need this computer Ed?"

"For my job Al. I'll need to stat doing it from school too," I said.

"Ed what you call 'job' is hacking into computers! That's illegal Ed!" Al yelled.

"Al, I'm doing this to keep you off the streets," I said.

Al finished eating his breakfast and went to go change. I followed not long after. When I got upstairs, I went into my room to see that my computer was on, and the message board was up. I walked over to my computer and looked at the screen it said, 'Got three more jobs for you Fullmetal.'

I changed into my red hoody and black jeans. I then went back over to my computer and put on Flame's message board, 'Tell meat school.'

I went down stairs to see Al standing at the door.

"Ready to go Ed?" Al asked.

I grabbed my backpack from the ground and said, "Yep."

We walked out of the front door, and down to school. Once we got to school Al went to be with his friends, and I went into the school. Then I walked up three flights of stairs to get to the computer labs. I walked down the hall to the 3ed computer lab. I slid open the door, and sitting inside the room was 10 kids. All 10 of them are hackers.

The one setting closet to the door was Riza Hawkeye. She has blond hair that is kept back in a bun, and had amber eyes. She was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. Reference in the hacking world Queen.

Next there is Alex Armstrong. He only has one curl of bond hair on his head, and blue eyes. He is wearing only a pair of jeans. Reference in the hacking world Armstrong.

Sitting next to Alex is Kain Fuery. He has short spiky black hair, and black eyes. He was wearing a dress shirt,and jeans. Reference in the hacking world Pawn.

Next to him is Jean Havoc. He has short blond hair, and blue eyes. He had on a wrinkled back shirt, and blue jeans. Reference in the hacking world Knight.

Then you have Heymans Breda. He has short red- orange hair, and amberish eyes. He had on a black jacket, and blue jeans. Reference in the hacking world Rook.

Next is Vato Falman. He has back and sliver hair, and unknown eye color. He had on a black dress shirt, and black dress pants. Reference in the hacking world Bishop.

There were three people sitting up against the back wall an they were, Maes Hughes, Maria Ross, and Denny Brosh.

Maes has black hair, and amber eyes. He has on a purple dress shirt, and black dress pants. Reference in the hacking world MH.

Maria has black hair, and blue eyes. She has on a red shirt, and a blue skirt. Reference in the hacking world MR.

Denny has dirty blond hair, and green eyes. He has on a green tee, and a pair of blue jeans. Reference in the hacking world DB.

The last one is Roy Mustang he has black hair, and black eyes. He has on a black trench coat over a white dress shirt, and black dress pants. Reference in the hacking world Flame.

I shut the door.

"Flame you said you have jobs for me?" I asked.

The only thing about us is that we call each other by our hacker names when were alone.

"Yes, I do," He said.

"So what are they?" I asked.

"You are to hack into the military deference, but only after you get your new computer. Number two is to assist someone in hacking into the UK's Military. Lastly you will on your own find out on whose been kidnapping the kids from our school," He said.

"Who's Fullmetal assisting?" Jean asked.

"DB, or MR," Roy said.

Maria, and Denny were the two newest hackers. They weren't freshmen ether, but just two kids that had stumbled upon us on ascendent.

"When will these jobs have to be done?" I asked.

"Queen has them written down," Kain said.

Riza walked up to me, and handed me a file. It was thicker than the others I had gotten in the past.

"Why is this file so thick?" I asked.

"It has the program for your laptop in it," Kain said.

"Thanks Pawn," I said.

The bell rang and sent all 11 of us running towards our lockers. The lockers are all on the first floor.

Once I got down to my locker I pulled out all of my note books, shut my locker, and, ran up to the 5th floor. I got to my class room right before the second bell rang. I opened the door and walked over to my set.

The second bell rang and the announcements stated.

"Good morning students. I need one student from the 10th grade class A1, and on more from 9th grade class B5."

The teacher pointed her finger towards me. I got up and left the room.

As I walked down the hall I noticed all of the laptops that they had confiscated last month were on computer cart 15. I continued down to the office. Once I reached the office I could see two kids. Both of them had purple hair. One was male, and the other was Female.

I walked into the office. The assent looked over at me and said, "Wow, I'm surprised that your teacher sent you."

"Oh, just shut up," I said.

"Any way this is Yuki Yoko. Ms. Yoko this is Edward Elric," the assent said.

Yuki had green eyes, and purple hair. She has on a green jacket over a black shirt, and red- orange cargo pants.

"Hi, Ed," Her voice was soft.

"Hi, Yuki," I said.

We walked out into the hall and she said, "Your the hacker Fullmetal aren't you."

"Maybe,aren't you the hacker YYMM?" I asked.

We reached the stairs and Yuki said, "Yes, I am."

"I'm the hacker Fullmetal. I'll let you meet the other hackers here at lunch," I said.

-Lunch-

I led Yuki down to the 3ed computer lab when the bell rang. As I slid open the door Yuki asked, "Do you think it's ok for you bring me down here?"

"It'll be fine," I said.

Once the door was open I saw that only Vato, and Breda. I closed the door.

"Afternoon Bishop, Rook," I said.

"Afternoon Fullmetal," Breda said.

"Who's the girl Fullmetal?" Vato asked.

"The notorious YYMM," I said.

"Are there anymore of us coming?" I asked.

"Flame, Queen, Knight, Armstrong,DB, MR, and MH for sure. Not so sure about Pawn," Breda said.

I went to sit down next to Breda. Yuki came over to sit next next to me.

"Minecraft is on that computer," Havoc said as he came in.

I watched as she opened Minecraft. Havoc, Denny, and Maria came to sit down near us.

"Who's this?" Denny asked.

"I'm the hacker YYMM," Yuki said.

"What's your real name?" Maria asked.

"I'll tell you once every one gets inhere," Yuki said.

-Chapter End-

So how did you like the firs chapter of Hackers?


	2. Chapter 2

So I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, But alchemy doesn't exist in this fic. Witch means that Al isn't a suit of armor.

-Chap Start-

(Yuki's POV)

I sat looking at the computer that had Minecraft on it. When I heard the door slide open.

"So, shorty did you finally get a girlfriend," a boy said.

"Flame I'm gonna kill you!" Ed yelled.

Ed stood and faced the boy called Flame. There were 4 other people standing with him.

"Who are you?" one girl asked. She had blond hair kept in a bun, amber eyes, and had on a green shirt and jeans.

"YYMM," I said.

"The YYMM that has beat us out of our jobs 20 times!" another boy yelled. He had dirty blond hair, green eyes, and was in a green tee, and jeans.

"The one and only," I said.

"Soo what's your name, and the reason why you became a hacker," Knight asked.

"My name is Yuki Yoko. I will not tell you my story without you telling me yours," I said.

"Fine," Flame aid.

"I'll go first," one boy said. He had black hair and amber eyes. He was in a purple dress shirt and black dress pants.

"I was left by my father. My mother is very sick forcing me to take care of my little sister. My name is Maes Hughes. I'm known in the hacker world as MH," Maes said.

"I'll go next," the boy with dirty blond hair said, "I'm ignored by my parents. So I do this to earn money for food and clothes. By the way my name in the hacker world is DB, and my real name is Denny Brosh."

"Guess I'll go," Rook started, "My parents do drugs so 10 years ago I was removed from there care, and into a foster family. They beat me so I looked myself in my room and learned to do this. My real name is Breda."

"My turn," Bishop said, "My parents went missing 13 years ago, and my foster family were hackers. My name is Vato Falman."

"I'll go," the girl with black hair said, "My father was a hacker so he taught me. My name is Maria Ross, and known as MR in the hacker world."

The door slid open once more, and a boy came in. He had short black hair, black eyes. He had on a dress shirt and jeans.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"I'm Yuki Yoko," I said.

"We're telling our stories so she'll tell us her's," Flame said.

"Then I'll go," he started, "My father beat my mother till he killed her one day. Then he beat me till I ran away. I was found by Armstrong, and took in me in. He then taught me to hack. My name is Kain Fuery, and I'm referenced in the hacking world as Pawn."

The next few stories were pretty much the same as the others, but when Ed's turn came I realized just how semerlar we wear.

"My father just up and left when I was 3. My mother was killed in a car crash when I was 6. I lost my left leg, and right arm in the same crash. I was then taken in by some family friends. I got auto-mail when I was 11. Then I left there care taking my little brother with me," Ed said.

"I'll go," Flame started, "When I was 4, my parents were shot in fount of me. I then went to live with my aunt. Then when I was about 10 I was apprenticed to another hacker til his death. My real name is Roy Mustang."

"I'm last then," Queen said, "My mother died when I was young. My father taught me to hack. When I turned 11 my father died, and I went to live with a foster family who just happened to be Roy's."

"Well," I started, "My mother left me and my brother when I was 7. My father took care of us till I was 14. He was shot in front of me. I was brought here to a foster family."

The bell signing that lunch had ended sent all of us to our next class. What I didn't know was that I lived right next to Ed.


	3. Chapter 3

(Ed's POV)

As the bell rang singling the end of the school day rang a ball went flying passed my head. I looked down at the ball to see that it was a crochet Timcampy. Yuki came up to me and asked, "Do the others do anything after school?"

"No, not today," I answered.

"Then I'm going on home," Yuki said.

She walked passed me and out of our classroom door. I quickly gathered my stuff, and went to my locker. I grabbed the text books that I would need to take home, and shoved them into my backpack. I then walked out of the school. I saw that Al was waiting for me at the gate with the purple haired boy from this morning.

I walked up to the two and said, "Afternoon Al."

Al turned to look at me and asked, "Have you seen his sister?"

"Who is his sister?" I asked back.

"My sister is Yuki Yoko," the boy answered.

"Then yes I have seen her, but not since the bell rang," I answered.

The boy looked sad. Al then said, "Ed would you stay with him?"

"Sure," I answered.

Al ran off to get the stuff we needed from the store.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Hikaru Yoko," He answered. His voice was soft like his sister's.

"I'm sure Yuki wont be much longer," I said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes, she left our class before me," I said.

This seemed to make Hikaru happy, because he smiled up at me. Soon Yuki came running up to us.

"Sorry, Hika. Some boys kept me from my locker," she said.

"Let's go home," Hikaru said.

The two started walking the same way as I do to get home. I decided to walk with the two of them.

"Why are you walking with us?" Yuki asked.

"My home is this way too," I answered.

We soon reached were the two lived; witch was right next to my home.

"Hay, you two live right next door to me," I said.

Yuki looked back at me, and asked, "Witch room is yours?"

I pointed at the side window closer to there home and said, "That one."

Yuki smiled and went into he house.


End file.
